


Revisiting the Past

by Shadowlink100



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team as Family, angst come first then fluff happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlink100/pseuds/Shadowlink100
Summary: The group enters a town where they heard a rumor that a tower in the middle of the woods can help people with their problems and make them go away. The group goes into the forest to investigate the rumors and find the tower where a spirit lives. The spirit put the group to sleep where they relive their adventures of the past with the other Link watching.Slow updates
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	1. The Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first story to be posted online. I saw other fanfiction where either the Links tell each other their secrets or were sort of force to reveal them. I chose the latter because I can write the fluff that can happen after all the angst that will also happen. Hope you enjoy and leave a comment down below.

As the sun rose, a new day began and a group of travelers appeared in the distance. The group of travelers stops, taking in the surrounding area that seems to have a never-ending sea of trees. Just as they were about to continue forward one of the travelers spotted something in the distance, which seems to be an object of the sort that is just above the forest of trees. The traveler who spotted it took out a slate that had the sheikah marking on it, and when he tapped on the slate it started to glow blue. He uses the slate, zooming in on the object, which reveals to be a tower. The rumors were turning out to be true; they heard from the townsfolk just north of them a couple of hours' walk away. He lowered his slate and placed it back at his hip while turning towards the rest of his group.

“Guys I found the tower we are looking for that the townsfolk told us about,” Wild said to the group just as they were walking forward, causing them to turn to look at him.

“Finally I was starting to get tired of all this walking for just a stupid rumor that possibly didn’t exist.” Legend exclaimed, turning to look at Wild, “Please lead us there so we can rest,” Legend turns toward Wind “because someone wanted to keep looking all night long.”

“HEY” Wind yelled out, turning towards Legend, “I wasn’t the only one who wanted to continue all night. Sky, Warrior, and Wild wanted to also find the place.” Wind finished pointing at the ones he was talking about causing them to respond.

“Will you manage to convince me it was a good idea to continue looking even if we have to search all night just to find the place.” Sky finished before turning to where Wild was looking when Warrior walked up to where Legend and Wind were standing and about to start talking again.

Wild turns towards the rest of the group asking “Should I lead you guys to the tower,” stopping to take a look at the argument that started between Wind, Legend and now Warrior joining, “Or do we stop to rest here then continue forwards to the tower?” Wild finishes looking back at the rest of the group.

Twilight turns towards Time, “I think we should stop and rest before some of us,” looking over at Legend still arguing with Warrior and Wind however getting madder as the conversation before looking back Time to continue, “does something they might regret in the future.” Twilight finishes to Time just as a shout causes them to turn around and look over at what caused the shout to happen.

They turn just in time to see Wild grab Four and toss him over his shoulder and start to run in the direction of the object with Hyrule following shortly behind the two. This causes Four to scream at the two yellings out “LET ME GO WILD! HYRULE DO SOMETHING!” just as Four finished screaming the three ran into the forest towards the object in the distance that Wild saw. This causes the other Links to run after the three so they don’t get lost in the seas of trees, however, they couldn’t see them but they can hear Four still shouting at the two. After running for a short distance while following the shouting, the object that Wild saw in the distance appears to be a tower of the sort with vines running up all over the sides, stone with cracks in them causing some of the stones to come loose, there appears to be no window on the tower but a single door is seen with moss all around the door and vines coming down from the top.

As the group passes through the last of the trees they enter the clearing in which the tower resides in time for Four to get settled down on the ground and off of Wild shoulder turning to look at the rest of the group that enters the clearing. Four about to speak the door that was covered in moss and vines slowly opened to reveal a darkened room that seemed to lead into nothingness. Wild and Hyrule slowly backed away from the door that just opened. When a sudden gust of wind comes out of nowhere and pushes the Links inside into the darkened room.

After they got blown into the room the door closed behind causing them to turn and look at the door when iron bars came crashing down blocking their only exits. The group quickly took out their weapons just a voice echoing around them “Oh travelers,” the voice started causing the group to tense up “There is no need for your weapons to be drawn. I’m a spirit that helps people out, however, it's been a long time since people came here for help.” The voice states causing the group to lower their weapons but not putting them away when the light appears behind the group causing them to turn around.

The lights appear to be made of little balls of spirits that all glow a pale yellow that circle around one medium size ball of light that glows white. There also appear to be dots of lights that seem to disappear and reappear every now and again, when the voice speaks again from the spirit, “It has been many, many years since I have travelers come to my place for guidance.” The spirits finish causing the Links to put away their weapon, when Time steps in front of the group and speaks “Spirit we heard rumors that you help people with problems or issues that plague them,” Time says to the spirits as the spirit seems to brighten and dim as if laughing.

“That is true traveler, I help many with problems that may have plagued them,” the spirits said when it begins to glow a rumbling is heard and stair appears from the ground leading up into the rest of the tower, “Please go up the stair where we can continue talking,” and with that, the spirit disappears in a show of light. Time makes his way up the staircase with the rest following after. As they make their way up the tall and long staircase, they start to see light up from an opening in the floor. When they entered the opening the room they entered was filled with sunlight that seemed to appear from nowhere, the floor was a simple white with hints of the gold mix, the room left the group speechless with how peaceful it was. When a slimmer of light appears in the middle of the room that expands out into the spirit they saw in the room down below.

The voice starts talking again after a bit, “You all have some secrets that are causing you all sorrow and suffering in some way,” causing the group to tense up as how this spirit knows about the stuff they all went through but the voice continues talking “I can help you with your suffering and sorrow you carry around. I will put you all to sleep now, so you can all begin your journey to healing by reliving the past each of you has to your fellow travelers.” As the spirits finish talking the group starts to feel drowsy Wind, Sky, Four, and Wild fall asleep instantly, while the rest try to stay awake but one by one they too fall asleep.

When Legend woke up from being put to sleep he slowly got up and looked around at his surroundings. This looking around reveals that he was trapped in a large room with couches and chairs in a circular formation that appears to face a book. As Legend slowly walks towards the book, a groan is heard behind him signaling that someone else is starting to wake up. When Legend turned around he saw Four sitting on his knees with his head in hands while Twilight was getting up and started to make his way over to where Wild was laying on the ground. With all those happening Legend turns towards Hyrule, making his way over and holding his hand out when Hyrule starts gaining consciousness. Hyrule arose from his sleep, gaining consciousness when a hand was in front of his face. When he saw it was Legend's hand he reached out and grabbed the hand, which pulled him up off from the ground.

Time awoke in the room laying on his back, sitting up he saw that some of the Links were already up and awake while others were just waking up. After everyone was up the voice of the spirit speaks “Oh travelers,” the voice speaks with a kind tone, “Have a seat on the couches and chairs then we can begin the process of healing and forgiveness that each of you has suffered through.” the voice finishes, causing the Links to move forwards towards the couches and chairs sitting down getting comfortable before the spirit shows the past that each of them has.

After getting comfortable before the show of secrets and adventures they didn’t want the other to know about when the spirit speaks “Before you lay a book that contains your past. I shall begin the story of the one who you call Sky,” causing Sky to tense up not liking that his past gets to be revealed first, “Let the process of healing begin travelers.” The spirit finishes when the book opens up causing a screen to appear that looks like sheikah tech opens with a black screen when a voice begins that Sky recognizes who is speaking.


	2. The Start - SS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue happens this chapter with a little bit of the intro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bold means the Links are reacting/watching the events. Italic is what happens in the game, also you may notice that some dialog been added to the game. That is because I think adding something will make the story better and the angst potential and then the fluff that will come after.

_“This is a tale you humans have passed down through uncounted generations…” when the screen changes to an ancient paper,_ **“Who voices is this? Does anyone know?” Winds ask, causing the other to respond with no when Sky answers “Yes, I know this voice. It Fi, the spirit that lives in the master sword.” Sky said all while looking at the screen before any of them can respond** _when the voice speaks again “It tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which would never be seen again.”_

_ As the voice speaks an image of a creature is shown being drawn “One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure.” The drawings add more creatures behind the big creature,  _ **Four looks at the drawing that appears before them, and before he can ask the question the group was wondering Sky respond first “That drawing represent the war between Demise and Hylia,” Sky says,** _ then the screen moves from that part of the paper and onto a new part with more drawing appearing while the voice continues to speak “They mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into deep despair…” as the camera moves to the right more drawings come into light that shows smaller creatures running from the bigger creatures when the voice spoke again, “They burnt forests to ash, choked the land’s sweet springs, and the murdered without hesitation.''  _

_ Then as the camera finishes revealing the rest of the drawing,  _ **Warrior looks at the picture of war getting a glassy look in his eye, Twilight glances over everyone but stops when he sees Warrior glassy eyes, Twilight leans over to Warrior asking if he alright. This jolt Warrior out of what he was remembering, quickly reassuring Twilight that he was fine,** _ moves up to a new section of the paper when the voice starts talking again “They did all this in their lust to take the ultimate power protected by Her Grace, the goddess.” The drawing that follows this shows a woman with different creatures behind her,  _ **“I guess that Hylia then,” Hyrule states causing the group, expect Sky, to quickly look away from the goddess that cause them so much pain on their adventure before looking back at the screen,** _ as the woman rises a harp and a glowing light appears behind her when the voice chimes in again “The power she guarded was without equal.”  _

_ The camera moves again this time showing a drawing of the smaller creatures kneeling before a ball of light as the voice continues “Handed down by gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality.”,  _ **The group manage to figure out what the figures were worshiping, The TriForce, that could grant anyone wishes once they get their hands on it, as of one of the bears it has caused them pain and suffering, after all not all their adventures end in a happy ending,** _ The camera moves closer and closer to the glowing ball of light all while the voice continues to speak, “Such was the might of the ultimate power that the old ones placed it in the care of the goddess. To prevent this great power from falling into the hands of the evil swarming the lands…” the camera moves back the drawing of the woman and the creatures and moves upward as the voice speaks again “The goddess gathered the surviving humans on an outcropping of earth. She sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes. Beyond even the clouds.”  _ **Sky** **looks at the screen, mumbling under his breath about how Skyloft came to be in the sky,** _ The drawing draws an island that is moving higher and higher with the camera following slowly until the camera is gone.  _

_ A new drawing takes the place of where the island was at creatures from before return as the voice puts up again “With the humans safe,”  _ **Time had an idea that Hylia cared about the Hylians, but the actions that she forced on him to do as the Hero of Time was a painful experience, looking over the other heroes that also suffer as much of him or having greater pain, suffering, and lost looking at Legend then looking back at the screen,** _ “the goddess joined forces with the land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away. At last, peace was restored to the surface.” When a ball of light appears behind the creature the ball grows brighter and brighter until it covers all the creatures turning the screen white and the voice fills the air,  _ **Sky lets out a gasp upon looking on in wonder upon seeing how Demise came to be the Imprisoned, while the others glance out of their eye over at Sky wondering what cause him to gasp,** _ “This is a tale that you humans have told for many ages, generation to generation…” when a sky appears with clouds rolling along the bottom of the screens as the voice continues “But there are other legends, long hidden away from memory, that are intertwined with this tale. Now, a new legend bound to this great story stands ready to be revealed. A legend that will be forged by a young adult.”  _

**Warrior turns towards Sky speaking “So this is the legendary tale that started this all for us,” Warriors finished causing Sky to turn away from the group and remember the words Demise said to him. Knowing he caused all of their pain because he wasn’t fast enough to finish Demise off, Four sitting next to Sky pats him on the shoulder before telling him “Sky...whatever happens on this journey just know that we will support you through this,” Four finishes before Hyrule jumps in exclaiming “What Four said is true. We will all support each other through this while getting to help each other out like the family we became.” Hyrule finishes causing Legend to give out a laugh, “The stuff we went through may have been tough but we get through just like always.” finishes Legend before looking back at the screen as the other give each other small smiles turning back to the screen.**

_ The screen fades to a forest when the ground cracks open when a creature is shown with blacks scales with a huge mouth full of three rows of teeth all pointed roars out into the air as the screen fades to black.  _ **Wild looks puzzled at the creature asking what kind of monster is that causing Sky to explain that is Demise in a weak form caused by the sealing Hylia did to him making him into the Imprisoned.** _ The next screen shows the sky when a red loftwing appears with a blue loftwing by it side flying through the air flapping their wings to glide in the winds when an island floating in the sky appears as the loftwings fly closer to the island when three figures are seen running and jumping off a wooden platform that when three more loftwing of different colors appear flying over to who appears their riders.  _ **“I have a feeling that those three are going to do something to one of those Loftwing,” Twilight states, making Time explain that they just have to wait and see or else it ruins the experience the spirit is making them watch.**

_ They follow after the red loftwing off in the distance when the screen cuts to the blue loftwing flying graceful over the town towards a statue when it shows Sun playing the harp while singing when the blue loftwing flies around the statue with a black loftwing and his riders flying over Sun.  _ **“Man can she sing.” Legend mumbles under his breath being reminded of Marin who can sing just like that before he destroyed Koholint Island.** _ The blue loftwing descends in front of Sun when she stops playing the harp and singing, handing a letter to her loftwing causing the loftwing to take off again into the sky. Just as Sun was about to start playing again she turned to look out into the sky before turning around to where she was facing.  _

_The screen goes black when a shower of green light appears and Sky is revealed as what was under the shower of green light._ **“How did you end up there Sky?” Wind asks, causing Sky to let out a nervous chuckle, “It was a dream, and when it happens at the start of my journey,” Sky finishes causing Wind to let out an oh sound,** _Sky opens his eyes and sees the Imprisoned standing in front of him,_ **“So the imprison was apart of the dream too?” Legend questions but before Sky could answer,** _when it lets out a roar, causing Sky to take a step back when a bright light of pink appears overhead when Fi voice speaks “Rise, Link… The time has come for you to awaken… You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you… The time has come for you to awaken… Link”,_ **Wild looked towards Sky before speaking “You really do have a special connection to Fi don’t you?” Sky lets out a sigh before giving Wild his answer “Yeah she was there since the beginning of my journey. She helps me out a lot on it,” Sky finishes with a look of gratefulness of his face,** _as Fi finishes speaking the pink light fades and the Imprisoned lets out a growl causing Sky to put one of his arms close to his face when the Imprisoned roars start to be replaced by a squawking sound._

**The group was confused when the imprisoned roar was different than before, however Sky knew what was coming up,** _ Sky quickly looks over his shoulder then turns around and comes face to face with the loftwing, causing Link to scream and jolt out of bed and onto the floor.  _ **This causes the group except Time to laugh out loud with Sky looking embarrassed, Time looks over a resure Sky that the others have moments like this at some point causing them to stop laughing looking back towards the screen ignoring the blush that spread across their cheeks.** _ Glancing at his surroundings shows his room then at the window was the loftwing, causing the loftwing to spit a letter onto his face.  _

_ The loftwing lets a whine before taking their head out of the window causing it to close and with a flap of its wings to fly off.  _ **Legend looks impressed turning towards Sky “Man that is a great way to wake you up. Should have told us that the quickest way to get you up.” Causing Wind to laugh with the others keeping it in mind.** _ Sky gets off the ground grabbing the letter in one hand looking at it then opening it up reading what was on the letter. Sky lets out a sigh mumbling under his breath ‘Oh, Zelda.’  _ **“So, your adventure starts right,” Wind says while turning towards Sky but before Sky can respond Warrior leans down while looking at the screen and whispers something into Wind ear. Causing an oh sound before turning around towards the screen again. Sky gives Warrior a look of gratitude, Warriors nods back looking at the screen again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys notice hints towards certain Links about their past adventures and the traumas that came from it.


	3. The trait of helping everyone is discovered - SS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky relives an embarrassing moment and Legend is slowly, very slowly starting to show his trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here chapter 3 of Revisiting the Past sorry the slow update more in the end notes

_ After setting the letter onto his desk, he turns around and heads for the door opening it before stepping out into the hallway. Turning to the left, Link sees a person struggling to lift a barrel off from the floor.  _

**“Wow...they can’t even lift up a barrel to save their life.” Wind remarks with a snicker, all the while Sky lets out a sigh.**

**He remembers when he gave all those stamina potions to Fledge, Time hears the sigh from Sky asking him who this person is, “His name is Fledge, he helps out around the academy.” Sky explains to the group as they watch him make his way to Fledge.**

_ As Link gets closer to Fledge they see him wearing an orange shirt with a blue scarf wrapped around his shoulders along with white pants, brown boots, and a belt.  _

_ Fledge turned around when he heard footsteps coming from behind him, before recognizing that it was just Link, “Good morning, Link! Today’s the big Wing Ceremony. Right?” _

__ **Wild looks confused, turning to Sky when he notices the look, “It is a ceremony that allows us to become a knight.”**

**Wild gives a nod looking back towards the screen and when Warriors was about to ask his question, Sky shakes his head before looking back at the screen.**

_ He gets a look of sadness causing Link to question, “Are you ok Fledge?”  _

_ He shakes his head,“I wanted to fly too, but I…” Fledge started, quickly taking a deep breath before stammering out “I didn’t make the cut, so I’m stuck back here at the academy.” _

**“Making the cut, Sky?” Legend inquired to Sky.**

**“Well…” Sky trails off, “Not everyone could participate in the Wing Ceremony. So we had to take a test to see who is allowed to participate in the ceremony.”** __

_ Turning to the side he showed Link the barrels he was trying to move before “Plus, I’ve gotta move these barrels over to the kitchen.”  _

_ Fledge looks over into the kitchen window speaking while doing so, “I was hoping to at least be able to cheer you on, Link, but…” before looking at the barrel again, “I guess that’s the way it goes. Go out there and wow them, buddy!”  _

**“Why did they decide to let him try and move the barrel into the kitchen when he was clearly weak.” Four states to the group causing some to snicker, as his eye color changes from a blue back to their green eye color.**

_ Before turning around back towards the barrels, Link decides to help out and grabs one of the barrels. Lifting it above his head, causing Fledge to gasp, “Aww, thanks. I didn’t think you had time to help me out, Link.”  _

_ Link gives Fledge a small smile before responding, “No problem. I can help move these barrels into the kitchen before I have to leave.”  _

_ Fledge smiles, “Really? Thanks! OK, so…” Fledge steps a couple of inches closer to the window looking in “I need you to carry one of these barrels over to Henya in the kitchen.”  _

**Wind looks at the screen seeing Sky helping out Fledge instead of heading to meet up with Sun, like she asked of him. He remembers doing the same thing on his adventures, looking around the room at the others seeing them having the same look.**

**“So, do all of us stop heading to the main objective at the moment someone asks us to help them out?” Wind remarked, causing the rest to remember their own journey and stopping to help anyone who asked for help.**

**“I think it a trait of the hero spirit to help out anyone in need,” Time states in a way that signals the end of the conversation.**

_ Link nods before slowly making his way towards the kitchen doors before Fledge exclaims out loud, “But we’ll get in huge trouble if any of these barrels break, so don’t even think about throwing or rolling them.”  _

**Four lets out a sigh, his eye color changing to violet before mumbling under his breath, “I understand the caution, however, Sky knows better than to destroy barrels, unlike a certain someone.”**

**Four eyes change from violet to blue in a sec before growling under their breath, “Don’t accuse me of breaking everything.”**

**Wild turns towards Four upon hearing him mumble a bit louder than before, “You ok Four?”**

**Wild whispers to Four, causing Four to cough, before his eye color changes from blue back to green, nodding before paying attention towards the screen. Wild also turns to look back towards the screen, keeping in mind their eye color changing and their mumbling to themselves.**

_ Giving a nod before making his way to the kitchen entrance, stepping onto the kitchen step. Heading towards the oven in the middle of the room where an older lady standing wearing a blue shirt with a yellow bandit around her neck. She also wears a pink apron with a gold pattern around the top along with green pants and sandals.  _

**“She is the academy cook, Henya.” Sky informed the group, causing Wild to let out a hum.**

**Turning towards Sky asking, “You think if I ask for her recipes she let have some?”**

**This caused Sky to let out a laugh, “No, she wouldn’t let anyone have those recipes. She mentioned a cooking secret where you trade recipes to gain a new recipe in return for the recipe.”**

**Wild lets out a mumbled ‘they always require the trade a recipe for a recipe’ before turning back towards the screen.**

_ Link makes his way up the stairs before setting down the barrel, causing her to turn around. Upon seeing it was Link, she gives a small smile.  _

_ “What’s all this? I thought I told Fledge to carry that!” Causing a yelped to come from outside the kitchen, allowing her to look toward the window, “Bah, it’s probably for the best…” Henya sighs as she heard the yelp again, “That skinny boy would probably have gotten flattened.  _

**“Heh, no wonder he didn’t pass the test. If someone starts to raise their voice at him, then he shouldn’t even try to be a knight.” Legend groaned out causing some to agree with him, Sky just sigh.**

_ “Say…” looking back at Link “don’t you have some important ceremony of some such today?” she questions, causing Link to chuckle.  _

_ “Yeah I do but, Fledge needs help getting one barrel into the kitchen.” Henya gives a hmph in response.  _

_ “Well, thanks for the help Link.” Before turning back towards the oven to make sure nothing she was cooking was burning, allowing Link to turn around and exit the kitchen where he saw Fledge standing next to the barrel that he was trying to lift up earlier.  _

**“I help him get braver in the future by…” Time interrupted Sky, “Let me guess by giving him something? Most likely a potion of sorts.” This causes Sky to get a blush that turns his face red, causing the other to laugh, with Time giving a knowing look.**

**“Of course you would have guessed old man. You probably did something similar like that at some point in your journey.” Legend claimed, time lets out a chuckle.**

**“Something similar but different.” Time concludes looking back towards the screen, the others shortly following.**

_ Upon seeing the spot where Fledge is at, Link starts making his way over when Fledge starts speaking. “Thanks! That was a huge help, Link” he cheered out rubbing the back of his head.  _

_ “I know it’s not much, but here’s half of the pay the old lady offered me to do that.” pulling out a red rupee, allowing Link to take the rupee. _

**Legend glances at Sky out of the corner of his eye before remarking, “I think our nature of helping everyone who needs help comes from Sky. With him stopping and helping Fledge without a second thought.” Legend claims,Sky lowers his head trying to hide his shame of possibly starting the trend to help people, with some glancing at Legend while the others ignore what Legend said.**

_ “Thank you Fledge, but I really don’t need it,” Link claimed but Fledge shook his head before placing the rupee in his hand., _

_ “I have to hang back and watch the academy today. Good luck with the ceremony, Link!” He chirped out before walking away allowing Link to make his way to the entrance of the academy right across from the kitchen opening the door to the outside.  _

_ Upon closing the door, Links spots the gates heading into town were closed, he gave a sign before turning and making his way over to the boxes next to one of the pillars. When a voice yells out from above him, “HEY, LINK! UP HERE!”  _

**“Why does someone always yell at us from somewhere high up? I can’t be the only one who had that happen to me right?” Wild questions towards the group, causing them to answer yes in different varieties of tones.**

_ Link turns to see a man leaning onto the railing of the second floor, “Good morning to you, Link! Today’s finally the day of the long-awaited Wing Ceremony!”  _

_ Link gave a smile to Horwell before responding, “Yeah, I was just about to meet up with someone.”  _

_ Horwell hum before speaking again, “Oh, I just remembered. There’s something I’d like to ask you about. But if you won’t mind can you make your way up here?” He questioned out, “It’s a little silly to carry on a conversation from this distance.”  _

**“Of course it's silly to yell at each other from a distance.” Twilight mentions to the group causing them to sign at how after they get told to meet them up high only to take a long and confusing way to reach them.**

_ After Horwell finishes, Link turns towards the boxes and runs at them, one foot on the ground while the other lands on the box. With a swing of a hand grab onto the top of the box swinging the other hand up and bracing both of his feet onto the second box before pushing himself onto the second box. Link then does a little jump onto the ledge in front of him, running at the gap in front of him and jumping over, after that climbs over the railing.  _

_ “So what are you up to? Rushing to get some last-minute bird-riding practice this morning, Link?” He questioned causing Link to retort, “No, I have someone to meet up with before the ceremony.”  _

_ Horwell gives Link a smile, “Oh? You have someone to meet?” he confirmed, causing Link to nod his head, “I’m guessing Zelda is waiting for you, isn’t she?”  _

_ This causes a small blush to bloom onto Link's face upon realizing that it was pretty easy to guess who he meets up with. _

**“WOW! Were you guys really that close that all you have to say is meeting up with someone?” Hyrule questions, causing Sky to give out a laugh before responding, “Yeah, we were…” Sky stops getting a lovesick look cause all but one to chuckle.**

**“What so great about romance anyways.” Legend states, “it only causes heartbreak and an empty feeling inside of you that can never be filled back up again.” Legend claims to cause everyone but Hyrule to glance at Legend.** **  
** **Upon seeing the glances, Legend responds, “Let me guess, you think I’m being a downer about being in love isn’t that right?”**

**Twilight retorts back at Legend, “As you could ever know the feeling of having someone to love you and returning the feeling back to the person.”**

**“YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THE FEELING OF LOVE!” He yells at Twilight, “I KNOW THAT FEELING PRETTY WILL! BUT EVERY TIME I TRY TO GET CLOSE TO SOMEONE THEY EITHER ARE FORCED TO LEAVE, DYING IN FRONT OF ME, OR I NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN.”**

**They never heard Legend tell this much about himself before, but hearing the truth of loving for Legend, they couldn’t help but feel pity for him. Legend noticing the looks of pity, whispers out “Now you guys know about my love life. I hope you're happy now.” Ignoring them when they try to apologize to him.**

**Time lets out a sigh, “There nothing we can do now but allow him to talk to us on his own. He's just going to continue ignoring us.” the others turn their attention back towards the screen. Hyrule sitting next to legend leads onto him, causing Legend to wrap his arm around Hyrule.**

_ This causing Horwell to chuckle, “Well then, perfect timing, then!” he exclaimed, “You see, Headmaster Gaepora has a pet named Mia, and, well...she’s scampered off again.” Looking off to the side onto the academy roof, spotting a small figure on the roof, “LOOK! OVER THERE!”  _

**“Does he really need to yell when you are right next to him?” Warriors state to Sky, but Sky has a look of fear when ‘Mia’ is mentioned. “Anything you like to tell us about Sky Mia?” Time inquired but Sky shakes his head before explaining that they know later.**

_ Link turns where Horwell is looking, “do you see her? The headmaster is so busy working with Zelda preparing for the ceremony...” Horwell turned back from looking onto the roof, “I thought that maybe I should feed her, but the ceremony is about to start and I just put on a fresh set of clothes and, well...you see…” he mumbled out the last part causing Link to sign, “I go get Mia from the roof for you Horwell.”  _

**Legend whispers something to Hyrule, “Legend says ‘wow, once again confirming that we inert helping everyone trait from you.’”**

**Wind looks confused upon hearing Hyrule speak for Legend, “Why didn’t Legend tell us that himself?” causing some to agree with him.**

**Warriors give a huff, “Of course Legend is using someone else to do all the work for him.”**

**Legend once again whispers into Hyrule's ear, “He won’t speak to any of you until he is ready. Also, I don’t mind being used to talk for Legend. After all you guys who forced him to reveal something he wasn’t ready to talk about yet.” Hyrule finishes before moving closer to Legend.** **  
** **This causes the rest to feel regret having to make one of their family members to reveal something so personal.**

_ This causes him to smile at Link happily speaking, “Fantastic! So you’ll do it?! I know you’re in a hurry, so I really appreciate your taking the time to help.” Turning to his left, he noticed vines growing on the side of the building allowing access onto the roof,  _

_ “You should be able to climb up somewhere over there. If you hang off that ledge there, you can climb onto the roof from the other side.” Pointing out the vines to Link, apologizing, “I’m terribly sorry, but I know you’re quite the climber! I really do appreciate it.” _

**Four eyes change from green to violet, “If he was really apologetic he wouldn’t have asked you to go get Mia from the roof.” Sky sighs, “He's more on the lazy side of getting stuff done by himself.” Four just hums in response to what Sky said.**

_ Link walks over to the wall where some railing is at and jumping to grab onto the railing. He starts to move to the left until the overhead for the windows are below, allowing him to let go, landing onto the overhead. Getting a running start, Link jumps the gap between the two overhead making his way to the vines. Grabbing hold onto the vines he climbs the vines and sees a box a few feet away from the roof where Mia is resting.  _

_ Just as Link makes it to the box a voice yells out to him “HEY, LINK!” Link recognizing the voice to be Horwell, “I don’t care how good a jumper you think you are. You’ll never reach a roof that high just by jumping. There should be a box up there somewhere where you can use that to get access to the roof.”  _

**“Never would have thought of pushing the box closer to the roof to access it, until I told you too. Sometimes I think they forget that we know what to do but they still tell us basic stuff.” Time announced to the group causing them to sigh.**

_ Pushing the box towards the wall until the box hits the wall Link jumps onto the box and does a small dash kicking off the wall to gain extra height to lift himself onto the roof. Once on top of the roof, Links walks over to Mia, picking her up and gently jumping onto the box, then jumping down onto the lower roof. Making his way over towards the archway where a bell is hanging above it, jumps down to the ground, walking over towards Horwell and setting Mia down.  _

_ “Nice work, Link! You’ve brought her back safe and sound!” Happily speaking before speaking in an apologizing tone, “Sorry for troubling you with this. I know you’re busy, Link!”  _

**“Legend says, you are such a nice person that people could take advantage of that Sky,” Hyrule informed the group causing some to chuckle under their breath knowing that legend is slowly going back to normal, it also helps that Hyrule whispers to Legend too.**

_ Link gave a smile, “I suppose I should feed Mia now...” glancing up to see a statue, “Please tell the headmaster that we found his pet. He should be up by the Statue of the Goddess.”  _

_ Before looking down to see Mia meowing at him, Horwell leans down picking up Mia before entering the double door on the second floor of the academy. “ Link starts making his way over to the Goddess statue to meet up with Zelda when a voice calls out to him, “Mornin’, Link.” Turning to the right he saw Jakamar standing by the gate with a hammer in his hand.  _

_ “How’s life? Did you manage to get even a wink of sleep last night? Figured you might’ve been tossin’ and turnin’ all night thinkin’ about the big ceremony today.” Links take a minute before responding, “I didn’t get much sleep last night. But what are you doing?” Link questioned.  _

**“Man, he sure can talk without taking a breath of air can he.” Wild marveled to himself with Twilight giving a head rub to Wild.**

_ Jakamar turned to the side allowing a full view of a gate, “Oh, just fixin’ this gate here. It’s been squeaky lately, and we can’t have that on the day of the ceremony!” he answered before turning back towards the gate and hammering away at the squeaky hind allowing Link to continue making his way to Zelda.  _

**Twilight just sighs, “Is a squeaky gate that important to fix on an important day when there could be other things to fix?” Sky rubs his hand behind his head, “Well everyone has been repairing everything so much that it has to be perfect for the ceremony. I think it is a tradition of something but I’m not sure.”**

_ Running up the flight of stairs, a voice can barely be heard singing, making his way to the entrance area of the goddess statue he sees a figure standing in the middle of a circle. A blue loftwing is seen flying around the area of the statue when Link starts to walk towards the figure when the sound of a harp playing is heard much along with the voice humming. _

_ Link gets a big smile across his face upon seeing the figure with blonde hair tied at the end in two ribbons, wearing a light pink dress with white pants, brown boot, a belt with a pattern of a loftwing on it, and finally a cloth wrap around her shoulders. The figure starts singing “Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess... Unite earth and sky… Bring light to the land…” the voice stops upon hearing footsteps.  _

**When Legend heard Sun singing he was taken back to the time with Marin singing, their voices were so similar that it started bringing tears to his eyes. Hyrule felt a drop of water on his hand, looking up at Legend reveals that he is starting to cry, “Are you ok Legend?” Hyrule whispers to Legend so the others don’t see.**

**Legend whispers back “Yeah…” he trails off before continuing, “it just brought back some memories that will mostly be revealed when it is my turn.”**

_ Turning around to be Zelda, “Hey! Good morning, Link.” She greeted Link with a warm look on her face, “I’m glad to see my Loftwing got you out of bed.” This causes Link to chuckle, “I was pretty sure you’d sleep in and forget to meet me this morning.” _

**When Sun finishes speaking they start laughing, “Man she sure knew you well enough that you mostly did forget to meet up with her before.” Time states causing Sky to look away, “Well...I did have a habit of oversleeping sometimes.”**

**“Sometimes? Don’t make me laugh, you usually always oversleep no matter what.” Wind clarifies to Sky causing his blush to spread even more.**

_ “Well, you know me pretty well Zelda,” Link mentioned causing Zelda to laugh a little before holding out the Harp, “But look at this instrument! And look at this outfit! They’re mine to use today in the ceremony since I’ll be playing the role of the goddess.”  _

**Legend lets out a snort before whispering something to Hyrule, “Sort of ironic that she plays as the goddess when she is the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia,” Legend says.” Sky retorts to Legend, “Well-” However before Sky could finish Legend speaks, “And then she gets kidnapped and your journey starts right?”**

**Upon hearing Legend speak it caused the group to sigh with relief that Legend was finally talking again but that hope quickly went away when Legend starts to whisper to Hyrule, “You shouldn’t get your hopes up just yet. Legend realizes that some of the things he might say in the future sound better coming out of his mouth than someone else.” This causes the group to realize that they mess up big time.**

_ Zelda spun once in her outfit before pulling on one of the strings, “Aren’t they beautiful? Especially this instrument! They tell me it’s just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legends.”  _

_ She holds out the harp in front of her allowing Link to see the harp fully, “It sounds gorgeous too. I asked Father about it, and he says it’s called a harp.” Giving out a small giggle, “And look at these clothes! I made this wrap myself, and we get to use it in today’s ceremony! Between the harp and this outfit, I’m going to make a great goddess today!” _

_ “You always look like a goddess to me, Zelda, anytime.” Link chirped out allowing for a small blush to cover Zelda's cheeks, “I got you up early this morning because I wanted you to be the first to see me like this, Link!”  _

**“OMG!” Wild exclaimed, “You guys fell for each other hard and you guys didn’t even notice you love each other until the end of your adventure.” Causing Sky to squeak out a response, “We just didn’t even notice that we love each other until the very end.”**

_ She admitted to him and before he can respond a deep voice is heard from behind Link, “Ah, there you are Zelda. Are you all prepared for today’s ceremony?” the voice questions, “Oh, hello, Father.” Zelda greeted him, when a man wearing an orange robe, a brown slash around the center of his chest, with a red scarf appears walking towards the two.  _

_ Noticing that Link was next to Zelda he speaks, “Ah, Link, you’re here too. Outstanding. It’s encouraging to see you up so early, given your capacity for sleep,” a blush appeared across Link’s cheeks rubbing a hand against the back of his neck, “No doubt today’s ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once! If you win today’s ceremonial race, you’ll get to participate in the post-race ritual with Zelda, so give it your best out there.”  _

**Legend starts laughing, “I guess everyone knows about how you tend to oversleep.” This causes Legend to continue laughing causing Sky to shake his head, embarrassed that he tends to oversleep but happy at the same that Legend is slowly starting to speak to them again.**

_ Link nods before Zelda give a sigh before looking down, “Yes. About that…” she looks back up while saying, “Father, I don’t know if he can do it!” She admitted to both of them causing Link to take a step back from her, “Recently Link hasn’t been practicing much at all for the ceremony!” Yells at before turning towards, “And even when he’s out riding his Loftwing, he’s just lazily gliding around. Probably daydreaming! I don’t know what he’s thinking. He’s going to have to be in perfect control of his bird to win today.”  _

**“Wow, you managed to make her mad, and I thought Sun was the one that wouldn’t get angry but I was just wrong,” Warriors states before taking out a bag of rupees and tossing them over to Legend who caught them.**

**“You guys made a bet that Sun doesn’t get angry at all?” Sky asks before Warriors reveals that he and Legend made a bet against all the Zelda on who the most offend to get angry to the least offended.**

_ She huffs out causing Link to look down, before her father gives a hmm, walking towards Zelda with her walking towards him, “No need to worry yourself, Zelda. Though you may have a point.”  _

_ Link looks at Gaepora stretching his head, “Today’s Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as his bond to his bird. Victory will not come easily and, as you pointed out, I haven’t seen him practicing as hard as some of the other students.”  _

**“So you have been skipping on training huh…” Four trails off before lowering his head and mumbling to himself, Sky just sadly nods his head “It like me and my Loftwing have a special connection that allows us to just understand what the other is saying.”**

_ Causing Link to give a questioning look towards Gaepora, “But you’ve known him since you were both very little. You should know better than to fret about him! You see, Link and his Loftwing share a special connection. I’ve never seen anything quite like it.”  _

_ All three of them turn their heads towards the sky with Gaepora continuing, “As you know, each of us in Skyloft is but one half of a pair.” A loftwing is seen flying above, “We are only made whole by our Loftwings, the guardian birds that the goddess bestows upon each of us as a symbol of her divine protection.”  _

**“Divine protection?” Time question to Sky, "We think that the goddess gifted us the Loftwing in order to help protect and guide us. That's what I used to think but I think it was just a way to get from island to island after my journey ended.” Sky informs the group.**

_ He turned back to look at Zelda, “When we are young, every one of us meets out Loftwing under the great Statue of the Goddess. It’s quite a big moment, as I’m sure you recall.” Both Zelda and her father turn towards Link, “Ahh, but that first meeting between Link and his Loftwing was extraordinary. The bird that came to him was a Crimson Loftwing. It is a breed so rare we were sure for some time that it had vanished from the line.” _

_ Link hears this rubbing his hand against the back of his neck, “Yes, and the boy and his bird seemed to share a profound connection from the moment they met,” Links turns to the two, “do you recall when Link and that Loftwing met for the first time? What a sight!”  _

_ Zelda looks over at Link, while Gaepora has a fond look, “The little boy just hopped up on that bird and gracefully flew away, without even a moment of instruction! They were meant for each other.” Gaepora remembers very well, “And judging by how jealous you were that day, I’d say the friendship he shared with his bird didn’t go unnoticed by you, my dear.” _

**Before anyone says something Sky speaks, “Yes, she did get jealous of me and Crimson but everyone who has friends gets like that because it is a special moment that we all look forward to.”** __

_ Link looks up into the sky, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them causing a look of worry to appear, all the while Gaerpora continues speaking, “Ah, but who can blame you? I’m sure you weren’t the only one envious of the powerful bond shared by Link and his bird. Anyone who is a part of something special is bound to catch some nasty looks sooner or later, hoo hoo.”  _

**“What with the worry look Sky?” Hyrule questioned Sky, “Well, when we finally get our Loftwing a connection of sorts is formed. It sort of helps us tell when our Loftwing is near so we can jump off to get to the island we need to go to.” Causing them all to nod understanding the bond between Loftwing and their rider better.**

_ As her father finishes he lets out a small laugh while she sighs, before turning to her father hollering, “This contest is nothing to laugh at, Father! This ceremony is part of the final test for those training to become knights of Skyloft! If Link doesn’t fly fast enough during the race…” she trails off allowing a look of sadness to appear, “What if Link messes up his big chance… What if he’s not allowed to become a knight?”  _

**Sky gains a small smile onto his face knowing that no matter what Zelda will be there for him, supporting him and rooting him on. Legend sees the smile on Sky's face quickly look away from him knowing he is thinking about his love of his life that will be there for him. Not when he destroys one of the people he loves to death.**

_ Gaerpora moves his hands up and down, “calm down, my dear. It will be fine,” reassuring her, “honestly, it’s almost as though you become a completely different person when you worry about Link.”  _

_ Zelda turns and starts making her way towards Link, “Listen, Link, you’d better fly your heart out today. At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race!” She pointed out walking by grabbing one of his wrists and pulling him towards a wooden platform to the right of the goddess statue.  _

_ As they reach the edge of the platform Zelda pulls Link forwards towards the edge with Link waving his arms to balance himself. “Here we are. Go on now. Jump off the edge and call you Loftwing.” Link turns to try and catch a glimpse of Zelda with dodging to the side he wasn’t at, “It’s almost time for the ceremony, so try to practice seriously for once!”  _

**Time looks at the scene, “Let me guess, she pushed you off the platform and had to save you?” Sky coughs at this before exclaiming, “How did you figure that out?!” Time just let out a chuckle, this allows some to just sigh with Legend mumbling the ‘old man know everything’.**

_ Seeing as he wasn’t winning, he starts speaking, “Zelda, I can’t sense my Loftwing.” Zelda stops allowing Link to see her face, “Hmm? Oh yeah? You can’t ‘sense’ your bird out there? Oh, I get it. You’re trying to weasel out of having to practice! Nice try, but you’re not fooling me.” She remarks and before Link can respond she shoves him while proclaiming, “Off you go!” _

**At the scene of Sun pushing Sky off they all burst out laughing, “I know at the moment your life was in danger but she was just done with no training.” Wind manages to get out before laughing again, with some of the other coming down to chuckle.**

_ Link lets out a scream, with Zelda yelling out, “OK, LINK, GO AHEAD AND CALL YOUR LOFTWING!” Link turns onto his back while falling letting out a whistle, but when nothing happens Link looks around trying to find his Loftwing. Zelda’s father finally makes his way over towards the platform looking at Link falling.  _

_ “Hmm...His bird sure is taking a long time to get here…” Zelda lets out a gasp, “Something’s wrong!” She exclaims before falling off the platform letting out a whistle. _

**Four lets a small smirk appear on his face as his eye colors change to blue, “So, Sun saves you from falling to your death, when she pushes you off, and in return, you get thrown onto a really long journey to save her life?” Sky thinks for a minute before letting out a chuckle, “If you put it that way then yes she got the easier of the adventure life-saving journeys.” Sky marveled before letting out a chuckled under his breath.**

_ When the blue Loftwing comes flying under Zelda allowing her to grab onto the shoulder of the Loftwing. Gliding her Loftwing to keep diving to catch up to Link, before making a sharp turn back up with her Loftwing grabbing Link with their talons before flapping back up to the island. “Hang in there, Link! I’ve got you!” before urging her Loftwing to beat upwards faster and once over solid ground the Loftwing collapses onto the ground.  _

_ Gaerpora turns and walks over to them, “Are you two all right?” Zelda soothes her Loftwing neck in a comforting way, “I’m sorry, friend. I didn’t mean to push you so hard. You didn’t sprain your wing, did you?”  _

_ Gaerpora looks into the sky trying to see Link’s Loftwing, “This is very odd, Link. What could have possibly happened to your Loftwing? For a bird to ignore the call of his master... It’s unheard of!” Link finally glances over towards Zelda’s father after catching his breath, “I still can’t sense my Loftwing anywhere near me.”  _

_ Link reveals, “You still can’t sense your bird nearby, eh, Link? This is quite a problem, especially considering the Wing Ceremony is about to start…”  _

_ Upon hearing this Zelda gets a look of sorrow on her face, “Link, when you said you couldn’t sense your Loftwing, well… I should have believed you...I’m sorry” She mumbled out before turning around, “I need to tend to my own Loftwing, so I’ll catch up with you later. You’d better go on ahead and see if you can find where your bird has gone!” She states, just as a bell is ringing cause all three of them to turn their heads.  _

**“So time for the ceremony. I’m guessing you were able to push it back a little to give you time to find you a bird?” Wild asks Sky causing him to nod.**

_ The bell finishes ringing Gaerpora turns to Link, “My, how did it get to be so late? If I recall correctly, this year Instructor Horwell is presiding over the ceremony. Link, you should go explain the situation to him and see if he’s willing to delay the race a little so that you can find your bird.” He informed Link, causing a nod to come from him.  _

_ Zelda chimes in “But, Father, you’re the headmaster of the academy! If Link asks Instructor Horwell, he’ll probably just come talk to you about it.” Her father lets a chuckle, “Ah, quite true. As usual, you make an excellent point, my dear. Very well, I’ll explain the situation to him myself. Link, run along and tell Instructor Horwell to come to see me in my quarters.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game parts for the story is the easier part of the story, the reactions are the hardest part to come up with for the story


End file.
